Misundersnape Tribute
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: Severus Snape stumbled across the frozen ground. Each breath he drew was labored and shallow. He was so dizzy he couldn't see straight, and the pain that lanced his chest with every breath was making him light headed and nauseous. This was not the way he imagined his day would go, and it all began with an innocent pink dressing gown...


**Misundersnape Tribute Fic**

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I don't own any of the characters in this story, not even the OCs which are being borrowed and used with permission from Misundersnape.

A/N: back in May of 2011 I wrote this story for a fellow fanfiction author by the name of Misundersnape. This story was created using my favorite highlights from her various stories and rewritten for her enjoyment, with a little of my own twist on things just for fun. Back then I was on another site where I went by the name Silver Star. Time has passed, and I am now ready to post this story here for all of you to read and enjoy.

Hopefully my posting this will bring some attention and reviews back to Misundersnape who is, in my opinion, one of the greatest fanfiction authors there is. And so I ask you to please have a look at her stories. They are fabulous and brilliantly written with great attention to detail put into each and every chapter. You can easily find her by looking through my favorite authors list.

It is important to note that the charecters in this story named Phoebe and Aries ARE NOT my own creations. Misundersnape created them and has kindly allowed me to borrow them for this story. Phoebe is borrowed from the story Second Chances and Aries is borrowed from A Lapse In Judgement. If you like them and wish to read more about them then you can head over to Misundersnape's profile and read their stories from their original creator.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>It was a cold harsh winter night. The snow that covered the grounds at Hogwarts was several feet deep and there were drops of blood staining the surface of the crisp white snow.<p>

Severus Snape stumbled across the frozen ground, blood dripping from his mouth and nose as his chest ached with sharp stabbing pains. Each breath he drew was labored and shallow. He was so dizzy he couldn't see straight, and the pain that lanced his chest with every breath was making him light headed and nauseous.

This was not the way he imagined his day would go, and it all began with an innocent pink dressing gown...

When Snape awoke that morning he discovered that his house elf had not yet finished the task of washing the dark man's clothes, and thus Professor Snape was left without a single clean garment to wear that morning.

"You pathetic excuse for an elf!" Snape yelled, scolding the frightened creature as he sat up in bed, his nude form covered only by a black silk bedsheet (yes my friends, Severus Snape sleeps in the nude). "What has been keeping you from completing the task of washing my clothes?"

"I am sorry master," the elf apologized. "I was watching that music video channel you had the television on last night. There was this group called Oasis, and their song Live Forever was quite enjoyable."

Snape hurled his pillow at the elf, missing the creature by mere inches and causing the elf to spook and leap up with fright. "You mean to tell me that you were so engrossed in watching Muggle music videos that you forgot to clean my clothes? Now what am I going to wear this morning?"

"Perhaps the mistress has something in her wardrobe that you can borrow for the time being," the elf suggested. "Of course I began washing her clothes as well, so the selection might be limited, master."

Snape watched as the tiny elf then began going through the wardrobe beside his bed and emerged holding a bright pink dressing gown.

The dark man's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the pink garment. "Oh dear Merlin, no."

"I am sorry, master," said the elf. "It is either this or nothing."

"Go! Just leave it and get out!" Snape growled fiercely, and the house elf dropped the garment and fled the bedroom.

Several minutes later Snape stood infront of his bedroom mirror looking at his reflection in disgust. He was now clothed in Phoebe's pink dressing gown, and needless to say he was not at all pleased with this.

The dark man sighed and shook his head. "It's just until my regular attire is clean," he told himself. "At least I don't have to go anywhere today looking like this."

Moments later the bedroom door flew open and there stood Greyback in the doorway.

"Snape, we've finally located Lupin! You need you to come with us at once to help us capture...what the hell?" Greyback paused in mid sentence to take in the sight of Snape clad in Phoebe's pink dressing gown. A sly smirk then appeared on the werewolf's face. "Why Snape, you look lovely this morning."

Snape's eyes grew wide and he backed away from the werewolf. "I assure you this is not what it looks like! My clothes are in the wash, and I had no choice but to wear this," the dark man explained.

"Sure Snape," Greyback said, licking his lips in a seductive manner as he moved closer to the dark man. "Whatever you say."

Snape reached for his wand but remembered that he had left it in the pocket of his robes last night which were still soaking in soapy water in the kitchen sink.

Greyback lunged at Snape, yanking up the back of the dressing gown as he pinned the dark man to the floor.

Meanwhile the house elf in the living room didn't hear any of the noise and struggle in the bedroom because he had the volume turned up on the television while listening to the Cranberries preforming Zombie, and the music was so loud that it drowned out the frantic screams emanating from the bedroom.

Luckily Greyback's vulgar display of affection was cut short when Peter Pettigrew entered the room moments later.

"Greyback!" Peter gasped in shock as he spied the werewolf attempting to mate with the unfortunate Potions Master. "Bad doggy! You get off Snape right now!"

Greyback slowly backed up off the professor. He knew he'd been caught and that there was no point in continuing now. So he bent down and gave Snape a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Some other time, my love."

Needless to say Snape was traumatized by the near violation of his...*ahem* personal space, if you will. He had to take a calming draught and curl up in a ball on the sofa watching MTV until his shattered nerves had healed enough for him to resume his day.

"Severus, you look like shit," Peter said, draining a glass of firewhiskey as he sat down on the sofa next to the dark man. "Good thing I came along when I did. Couldn't just leave Greyback to his fondling now could I?" He then offered Snape the bottle of firewhiskey. "Care for a drink? It'll make you feel better."

"Findling? Fondling, Wormtail?" Snape shot Peter a murderous glare. "That was nearly a violation of my most private nether regions! I don't know about you but I prefer not to fornicate with werewolves! Especially not male werewolves!"

A loving smile spread across Peter's face as he abandoned his empty glass and took a swig of firewhiskey straight from the half empty bottle. "Mmm... Makes me think of Lupin," he said.

Snape groaned in disgust.

"Why did Greyback try to rape you?" Peter queried.

"Wormtail, do not ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works. Just bring me my clothes so that we can resume our mission to capture Lupin."

"You know Snape, Lupin and I spent some rather interesting nights together in the Shrieking Shack during our youth. I know Lupin would never admit it but - "

"GET OUT!" Snape shouted, seizing the bottle of firewhiskey and hurling it at the watery eyed man as Peter fled the room.

%%%%%%%%%%

The full moon was now rising over Grimmauld Place as Snape apparated outside of the Order's secret meeting place where he was met by Lucius, Bellatrix and a half drunk Peter Pettigrew.

"What kept you, Snape?" Lucius asked, a sly smirk now spreading across his face. "Not out having a threesome with Peter and Greyback now were you?"

Snape blanched as Peter blushed bright red.

"I-I'm sorry, Snape," the rat like man said. "They were wondering where you were. I had to tell them something."

"Well, allow me to offer you my congratulations," the blond wizard said, clapping a hand on the dark man's back. "Since your little tryst has thoroughly botched the timing of our planned attack, you now have the pleasure of helping us capture a fully transformed werewolf." And with that Lucius forcefully shoved Snape towards the front door of Grimmauld Place.

Stumbling on the front steps as Lucius pushed him forward, Snape slipped and fell, breaking his nose as he came crashing down face first on the steps of Grimmauld Place.

Bellatrix laughed as she watched the dark man roll over onto his back, clutching his broken nose as blood cascaded down his neck and face.

"Oh nicely done, Snape," Bellatrix cackled. "Werewolves love the smell of fresh blood. Won't Lupin be pleased to see a piece of fresh dripping meat delivered to his doorstep?"

"Dammit Bella!" Snape growled, still holding his bleeding nose. "You are trying my patience, woman!"

"Just get a move on!" Bellatrix shouted. "Or I'll slice the child out of your girlfriend's belly and feed it to Greyback!"

The dark man was burning with furious anger. He would have loved to curse Bellatrix into oblivion, but he had a mission, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

Holding his wand in one hand while clutching his bleeding nose in his other hand, Snape made his way through the shadows of Grimmauld Place searching for any sign of Lupin. He didn't have to search for very long for the werewolf could smell the scent of blood, and was automatically drawn towards the dark man in hopes of snatching up a quick meal. It wasn't long until the vicious werewolf attacked, forcing Snape to retreat back out onto the street where the Death Eaters were waiting to subdue the hungry beast.

But subduing a werewolf was never an easy task, and the succession of curses that Snape fired at the snarling beast had little to no effect on the raging animal.

Within seconds Lupin had pounced on the dark man, knocking Snape to the ground as he began to viciously tear at his exposed face, neck and hands.

The dark man screamed in fear and in pain as blood spilled from his torn flesh, spattering the street with small pools of deep crimson. He raised his arms in front of his face, desperately attempting to prevent the monster from sinking its fangs into his neck.

The werewolf raked his claws through Snape's tender flesh, slicing through the fabric covering his arms as he tore long trailing gashes in his skin.

Somewhere in the distance, Snape could hear that the Death Eaters had finally arrived and were now close enough to strike and fend off the attacking werewolf. At the same time, Snape noticed a bloated drunken rat staggering down the street, tripping and stumbling in its rush towards him.

Snape watched as the rat climbed up his torn and bleeding arm, before slipping and falling to the street with a loud squeak.

The werewolf turned its head, momentarily distracted by the drunken rodent now clambering up the Potion Master's arm again. The monster watched as the rat squeaked frantically, hiccupped, vomited a generous portion of firewhiskey onto Snape's chest, passed out and tumbled down off the dark man and onto the street.

Disgusted and no longer interested in devouring the dark man now that his potential meal had been befouled by rat vomit, the werewolf turned its attention to Bellatrix and Lucius who were fast approaching from the east. The monster then turned, took one last glace at the blood soaked Potion Master, and fled off into the night.

"He got away! Dammit Snape, he got away!" Bellatrix screeched in a fit of rage. She then launched a vicious kick at the unconscious rat, sending Pettigrew flying through the air where he hit the side of a building and fell into a rose bush.

Ignoring the crazed witch's yells of fury as Bellatrix continued to shout obscenities into the night, Snape tried in vain to push his bleeding, trembling body up off the street and onto his feet. He was shaking from head to toe, and he collapsed to the ground where he lay breathing heavily as blood trickled down his face and arms and formed a pool beneath him in the street.

Lucius gave a frustrated sigh and grasped the dark man's arm, hauling him up onto his feet as Snape screamed in pain. Apparently the blond wizard had grasped Snape's wounded arm a bit too tightly, causing him a great deal of pain as his fresh wounds were tightly squeezed in Lucius' grasp.

"Stop whining, Severus!" Lucius snapped irritably. "I dare say you're going to live. We just need Bellatrix to heal you...once she calms down that is."

The color drained from Snape's face and he groaned, swaying slightly as the stinging pain in his bleeding wounds coupled with the shock of the werewolf attack made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

Lucius noticed Snape's distress a little too late, and seconds later the dark man emptied the contents of his stomach down the front of Lucius' shirt.

The blond wizard immediately relinquished his grasp on Snape's arm, backing away as he watched the foul mess dripping down his clothes.

Bellatrix stopped screaming and turned to witness the appalled look of repulsion and disgust on Lucius' face.

"How dare you regurgitate the remains of your last meal all over my expensive imported clothes?!" the blond wizard screamed. "Do you have any idea how much money I had to spend on these?"

Bellatrix chuckled darkly as she watched Snape collapse to the ground on his hands and knees. "Oh for Merlin's sake Lucius, it won't take ten seconds to use a bit of magic to clean it up," she said.

Lucius was now livid with rage. "I will not have some half-blood low life treating me as his own personal barf bucket! I am a pure-blood and I deserve better than this!" And with that Lucius reared back and swung his pimp cane at Snape, forcefully striking the dark man in the back and sending him sprawling on his belly in the street.

Bellatrix grinned, watching with amusement as Lucius repeatedly struck Snape with his cane. "Do you really think that's necessary, Lucius?"

"Yes…I…do!" Lucius snarled, punctuating every word with another swing of his cane.

A resounding crack rent the night air, and an agonized scream tore from Snape's lungs as he felt one of his ribs break as Lucius struck him in the chest.

Bellatrix sat down on the curb, a demented smile spreading across her face as she watched Lucius continue to savagely beat the dark man for a few more minutes.

Meanwhile Peter had regained consciousness, retuned to his human form, and was now scrambling out of the rose bush and back onto the street.

Lucius had finally calmed down and was now preforming a spell to clean the vomit off his clothes while Snape lay bleeding in the street.

"What happened to Snape?" Peter asked, picking rose bush thorns from his arm as he staggered out onto the street.

"What happened is this vile half-blood chucked his guts up all over my expensive clothing," Lucius said, motioning to the splattered pool of blood and vomit with a wave of his pimp cane. "And Snakey had to bring daddy some swift justice!"

"Snakey?" Bellatrix glanced over at the pimp cane adorned with the silver serpent head. "You named that thing?"

"You have no right to judge me, you manical bitch!" Lucius said, brandishing his pimp cane threateningly at her.

"Well pardon me. I wouldn't want to provoke the wrath of your precious Snakey," Bellatrix remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peter hiccupped and laughed. "I think Snape provoked the wrath of Greyback's Snakey!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. He then swung his cane one final time and sent Peter flying, knocking him into the path of an oncoming car that struck the rat like man and ran him over in the street.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she watched the speeding car strike Peter. "What was that? A stroke of bad luck for Peter or an accidental ally for Snape?"

"Who knows? It seems as though Snape has enough Muggle women fawning over him to form a harem if he wanted to."

Bellatrix snorted. "The Snape Harem... What a thought!" She then rose to her feet and disapparated. Lucius then disapparated as well as they both returned to Voldemort, leaving behind Snape and Peter.

Snape moaned in agony, rolling onto his back to stare into the moonlit sky above. For several minutes he did not move. He couldn't move. The pain in his chest and stinging wounds was so intense that he needed a moment to gather himself before he could move on.

"Phoebe..." he whispered hoarsely, staring into the sky as a cluster of dark clouds began to gather high above and silently drift across the face of the moon. He remembered that she was waiting for him at Hogwarts, and that thought was enough to give him the strength he needed to go on.

The dark man painfully rose to his feet, stumbling and slipping in the puddle if blood that had pooled beneath him. He didn't stop to see if Peter was alive, why should he bother? Peter most likely didn't give his own rat's arse about him, so why should he care? Snape then inhaled a deep breath to calm his nerves and disapparated.

%%%%%%%%%%%

The snow was falling heavily outside the high castle walls as Snape appeared just outside the apparation boundry at Hogwarts. His sight was swimming and his strength was failing rapidly as he made his way through the gates and began the long walk towards the the castle.

Stumbling in the slick layer of freezing cold snow, the dark man fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood as a sharp stabbing pain pierced his chest. His body was trembling violently as he drew in a shallow breath. He could taste blood in his mouth and feel the gentle warmth of the precious life fluid slowly trickling off his bottom lip to drip onto the cold snow. His vision began to grow hazy and he collapsed onto his side where he lay shivering and fighting for breath on the frozen ground below. And that was when he heard her.

"Professor Snape! Are you all right? What happened?"

Snape groaned, straining his already blurry eyesight against the darkness of the early evening in an attempt to discern the figure running towards him in the night. He thought he recognized the sound of her voice, but it just couldn't be her...could it?

Aries Cootes kneeled down beside the injured Potions Master in the snow, and as she did Snape could clearly make out the features of her face in the gentle glow of the lights shining from the castle windows in the distance.

"Professor, you're hurt. Please, tell me what happened to you," said Aries, placing one of her delicate hands on his shoulder.

Snape screamed and sent a flurry of frozen slush flying in all directions as he scrabbled through the snow, crawling away from her as fast as he could before collapsing again ten feet away.

Aries was confused, watching him with anxious worry as his wide eyes gleamed with terror in the dim castle lights.

"Professor, what's wrong?" she asked.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for attempted violation of a professor!" Snape shouted at her.

"But I barely touched you!"

"Stay away from me! You can't wait to take advantage of me once I'm lying unconscious in the snow, now can you?"

Aries shook her head. "No sir, I swear it never crossed my mind. But now that you mention it..." She then unbuttoned her blouse, giving Snape the full view of her large breasts and lacy green bra. Aries then lowered herself onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards him.

Still gasping for breath, Snape struggled to his feet, slipping in the snow as he desperately tried to escape his student. He didn't even think about using magic to ward off her unwanted sexual advances. His mind was lost in a haze of pain and panic, and all he wanted was to escape to the safety of the castle before he was forced to endure another attempted rape.

Snape didn't get very far. His injuries had severely weakened him. And as he scrambled for the castle he felt Aries' hand grasp him by the back of his trousers and pull him onto his back in the snow. She then climbed on top of him, situating herself on his lap as she leaned over him and began running her fingers through his oily hair.

"Professor Snape," Aries said in her most seductive voice. "Care to play a game of 'put the Sorting hat on the Slytherin'? Or perhaps I could teach you how to levitate a napkin on your lap."

Snape tried to scream, but at the moment it was all he could do just to remain conscious and breathing.

His breath coming in shallow labored gasps, Snape watched as Aries kissed his cheek and whispered softly in his ear, "You may need to refresh my memory... Tell me, is ALL of your hair greasy?"

"You filthy whore! Get off of him this instant!"

Aries gasped and turned around to see Phoebe running toward them. In a split second the pregnant Muggle had seized the amorous teen witch by the back of her robes and forcefully hauled her up off of Snape.

"You…you low life Muggle!" Aries cried, her eyes burning with rage. "And how do you suppose you're going to stop me? You can't even use magic!"

"No... I can't. But my baby can." Phoebe then removed a wand from a pocket in her burgundy robes and aimed it directly at Aries' heart. "And you can't do anything to me because of the law prohibiting the use of magic on a Muggle. So I suggest you get a move on young lady, because Severus Snape belongs to me!"

Aries began to squirm and struggle in Phoebe's grasp. "All right already! I'll leave him alone. Just let me go and I promise I won't touch him again!"

Phoebe hesitated for a second before releasing Aries and watching as the teen ran back to the castle. She then turned her attention towards Snape, noticing for the first time the many bleeding gashes covering his face, chest and arms.

Phoebe immediately bent down and helped Snape up onto his feet.

"Easy Severus. It's okay, I've got you," she said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and tightening her grip around his waist as he leaned his weight against her. "Lets get you to the infirmary. You'll be all right. Just hold on to me. I'm here for you, Severus."

That evening Harry Potter was in the infirmary helping Madem Pomfrey tend to her latest round of patients. Most of them were students injured during Quidditch practice while others were suffering the effects of various hexes used on them in corridors between classes.

The reason why Harry was here was because after the incident at the Dursley's involving a carving knife and a hot roasting pan that left him badly burned and bleeding, Harry decided that it would be a good idea to start taking some courses in the art of healing magic so he would be able to take care of himself should an incident like that ever repeat itself. And as part of his training he had to practice on some of his friends and fellow classmates while under the watchful eye and close supervision of Madem Pomfrey.

Harry had just finished checking on the patients in the infirmary and was about to head to his room for the evening when Madem Pomfrey walked up to him.

"Mr. Potter, we have a new arrival who is in serious need of immediate medical attention," said Pomfrey. "If you don't mind I would like you to assist me with his treatment."

Harry thought about this for a moment, and after some consideration, he decided that he didn't mind helping out one last patient before retiring for the evening, especially since this person needed medical care so badly.

"No, I don't mind at all," said Harry. "Who is the patient?" He then looked up and noticed Phoebe helping Snape through the door and over to one of the beds. "Oh shit!"

"Mind your language, Mr. Potter!" Pomfrey snapped at him.

"Do I really have to help take care of Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"Well I certainly think so," the healer replied. "Professor Snape came to your rescue when you were seriously injured by your uncle, so the least you can do is care for him in his time of need."

"Fine." Harry then went over to Snape's bedside to see what he could do to help the dark man.

After several minutes of swearing, grumbling and complaining from both Snape and Harry, Snape was finally able to rest, his injuries healed and his wounds cleaned and dressed.

As he was resting in his bed in the infirmary with Phoebe at his side, Snape was surprised to see that he had a visitor - Aries had returned.

Phoebe tensed as she watched the young harlot approach Snape's bed.

"Whatever business you have with Severus you had better make it brief," Phoebe warned. "And remember - look but don't touch."

Snape's eyes widened as he watched Aries walking up to his bed. He then saw Phoebe hold out her arm infront of her, creating a barrier between him and Aries.

Aries frowned, glaring up at the female Muggle.

Seeing Aries' anger as she glared daggers at Phoebe, Harry couldn't help but wonder why the teenaged girl was so obsessed with Snape. He had heard rumors of how Aries had allegedly seduced Snape several months ago, but why would she want to engage in sexual activities with him? Surely she wasn't attracted to him, was she?

"Aries, can I ask you something?" Harry queried.

Aries looked down her nose at the teenaged boy. "I suppose," she said curtly. "What do you want?"

"May I ask what it is that you see in Professor Snape? Why are you always lusting after him?" Harry asked. "Oh, no offense to you Miss Phoebe," he added, seeing the Muggle's surprised and fairly incensed expression. "I was just wondering why Aries is always drooling over him. I mean she's way too young for him and - "

"I'm not drooling over him!" Aries interrupted. "For your information I have a job to do, and this is part of it."

"A job to do?" Harry looked confused, and as he glanced over at Snape he noticed that the dark man looked equally puzzled by this statement. "What're you talking about?"

Aries rolled her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Are all of you so stupid that you don't understand what's going on?" She then turned back towards the door and yelled, "King Snake, get in here!"

Moments later Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room, twirling his pimp cane as he walked in.

Snape almost couldn't believe his eyes. Since when did Lucius answer to the name "King Snake"?

Lucius grinned, apparently pleased by the stunned expression on Snape's face.

"What's wrong, Severus?" the blond wizard asked. "You were expecting someone else?"

Aries walked over to Lucius and wrapped her arm around him. "This man is my pimp," she explained. "He is also known as King Snake. Honestly Professor Snape, I thought you knew."

Snape slowly shook his head. "No. I never had the faintest idea. And why on earth would I have any knowledge of Lucius' illicit activities?"

Lucius laughed. "I thought nearly every Death Eater knew about my work," he said, his grin spreading even wider across his face. "How do you think I made all my money, Severus? What do you think I use my manor for? Why even the Dark Lord has needs like any other man. The other Death Eaters all know that he hired me for my services. Only problem is that most of my women never come back in one piece once he's had his way with them... I lose a lot of money that way, Severus."

"So you're a pimp...who serves the Dark Lord by providing him with women?" Snape asked.

"That is correct," Lucius said, nodding.

"And your manor is - "

"A brothel. Aries works there during the summer. So Severus, if you're ever in need of her services you know where to find her. And weekends are Death Eater discount days! Just show your mark at the door and you get in for free."

Snape's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted from shock.

Lucius put his arm around Aries and began to leave the room.

As he was walking out the door with Aries, Lucius turned and glanced back at the others over his shoulder.

"Beware the Dark Lord, Potter," he said. "Or else you might just end up in my manor with him one night where you will meet the same sticky end as many of my women. And I promise you it won't be pleasant. You have no idea the messes Dobby has had to scrub off the walls...and the ceiling, and the floors."

"What?" Harry looked like he was about to vomit at the thought.

Lucius smiled at him. "Just a thought, dear boy. Lets just say you'll wish you were back in the Chamber of Secrets with the Basilisk. In fact, speaking of giant snakes - "

Lucius didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for Harry was now rushing past him to the nearest bathroom to vomit.

"Well, I shall be on my way now," said Lucius. "Come Aries, we have business to attend to."


End file.
